I think I'm Gonna Marry You
by True Thinker
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Hiccup and Astrid's love were challenged? Have you ever wondered whether it would make them stronger or pull them apart enough just to be 'friends? Stoick hears tales of enemies, unknown, unheard, outside the archipelago, and the Hooligans have no allies left. Is it worth making an ally at the cost of his son and his supposed future-daughter-in-law's love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stoick sat at the table, missing his mouth with his spoon every time he brought food up to his lips. Hiccup frowned at him, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Stoick, seeming not to hear him, stared off into space, "Maybe the Buttholes...? Aye, they may be Buttholes but they would be powerful allies..." He muttered to himself.

"Oh for the love of Thor! Now his talking to himself..." Hiccup said despairingly, before standing up. "Dad!" He shouted, bringing the old man to suddenly become aware of his beard, covered in half-hearted attempts to feed himself moments before. Putting the spoon down Stoick pushed the bowl of stew away from him. "Dad." Repeated Hiccup, "Are you okay?"

Stoick sighed, "To tell you the truth son... No, I'm not. There have been tales and talks, of upcoming war... From outside the Archipelago, savages coming from far off lands, seeking territory... We have no allies left, no one to help us!"

Hiccup took on a confused frown, "Why not?" He asked.

"Well", Stoick began, "During the time of the dragon raids-"

"Dad, the was only four years ago!" Hiccup interrupted.

"The fighting was terrible," Stoick continued, ignoring his son, "Tempers were easily raised, all the Viking tribes once tried to unite against them but-" Stoick suddenly became embarrassed, his face flushed, "Well, Einar the Axeweilder head of the Murderous Tribe, well, he insulted my weight! And I-" Stoick swallowed nervously, eyeing Hiccup.

"Oh gods... Tell me you didn't start a riot!" Hiccup groaned.

"We...Well the point of this tale is to show you that since then the Viking tribes have always been every tribe for itself. But now..."

"But now you regret punching Einar?" Hiccup finished.

"Well..." Stoick said, contemplating, "I don't exactly regret doing that..."

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head, "And now, you want the Buttholes, or something, as an ally?"

"Oh, no, that's just what I call the Murderous Tribe, a pile of Buttholes. They may be skilled in the warrior category, but they are a bunch of arrogant, condescending, overbearing prats with god-complexes!" Stoick shouted, satisfied by what he had come up with.

Hiccup rose and took the bowl of food away from the fired up Hooligan, before taking his own and walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, we really need to work on your people skills..."

* * *

The next morning, Stoick got out of bed and came downstairs in his night gown, yawning. There at his table, sat all six of the dragon-riders looking at him expectantly, before realising that he was wearing a night dress and all burst out laughing.

"Hey! He's wearing a dress!" Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, are you sure he isn't your mom in disguise?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

"Okay, okay, guys! Remember what we came here to do!" Hiccup said, silencing the laughs.

"Oh yeah," Said Tuffnut, "I don't remember..."

"Yeah me too..." Ruffnut agreed.

"Well duh. Of course we would both forget!" Tuffnut replied, "We're twins...?"

"Oh right..." Ruffnut drawled.

Astrid slapped a palm to her forehead, "Please tell me you remember the 'Twins Serve a Purpose' speech, because I really need to hear it right now." She muttered to Hiccup.

"Trust me," he whispered back, "I wish I did, I need to hear it right now too..."

"Oh, I've never heard that!" Tuffnut chipped in, "I've only ever heard the 'Twins Are Muttonheads' speech, which is also very good!"

"Okay! Remember we are here to help chief Stoick with his socialising skills, to gain an ally!" said Fishlegs, taking control of the situation.

Snotlout shivered and began sneezing, "Cab we 'urry dis alobg?" He asked, an he began sniffing uncontrollably. "By gold izn't gedding aby bedder!" On that note the whole group shifted to the other end of the bench, far away from the sniveling boy.

"Kids!" Stoick said, trying to catch their attention.

"What did he say?" Asked Astrid, repulsed by the grey complexion of the Viking in front of her.

"Hmm..." Fishlegs replied, "I think he said, 'Can we hurry this along? My cold isn't getting any-'"

"AAAAACHOOOO!" Snotlout interrupted.

"KIDS!" Stoick yelled. The kids were immediately silenced. "I don't need your help to become allies with Einar, I can do that myself! I'll be going next week anyway, so you won't have enough time to teach me these so-called 'People skills'. Also shouldn't you be worried about yourselves?"

"Why would we?" Asked Hiccup.

"Where are your dragons?" Retorted Stoick.

Hiccup stared at Stoick as if he were mad, "Dad, they're right-" he said before turning around to see that the dining hall consisted only of humans, "-here...oh gods!" He yelled before all six Dragon Riders jumped out of their seats, and ran out the large wooden doors.

"Kids..." Stoick muttered before turning to find some breakfast.

* * *

"Chief the little animals are messing up all of my crops through the night! They trample on all of it!" A Viking citizen pleaded with Stoick.

"Samson, they're your kids! Maybe you should let them sleep _in_ side your house at night!" Stoick sighed, exasparated.

"Ah, but they really are wee devils, they practically destroy the house!"

"Then... CONTROL THEM!" Stoick shouted, "Next!"

"Dad!" Hiccup burst in through the doors soaking wet.

"Hiccup! What happened to you?" Stoick said, slightly relieved that he would have to delay the long line of Vikings that had come to the great hall for Berk's Gripe Day.

"Oh, this? Nothing, well actually no, that's what I came to talk to you about! We found the dragons! They were all washing themselves in the lake. And... Well, they've all shrunk and become shriveled like raisins..." Hiccup explained, waiting to see Stoick's reaction, and was shocked to see a gleeful expression etched into his face. He jumped out of his Chief Chair and ran to the door.

Poking he head out of the door, Stoick shouted jubilantly, "Gripe Day is cancelled! Get back to your lousy lives already!" There was audible sound of sighs and groans, but eventually the lengthy queue dispersed, leaving a group of soaking wet teenagers panting on the steps.

* * *

"So... what you're telling me is that you found all your dragons in the lake," Stoick began.

"Yep." Said Astrid.

"And when you went over, the dragons got excited at the sight of you guys,"

"Yeah." Agreed Hiccup.

"And then Barf gassed up the lake,"

"Uh-huh." Said the twins, together.

"And then all the dragons breathed in the gas, fell unconscious..."

"Yeb..." Sniffed Snotlout.

"Slipped into the water, breathed their fire, heating _up_ the water, the steam set the gas off and an explosion took place,"

"Yeah." Replied Fishlegs.

"And when you idiots dived in to save them, you found them at the bottom of the lake, shrunk to the size of Apples?!"

"Yes!" They said together.

"What the Hell where you 6 thinking?! Snoulout you've got a cold! Astrid, your father would've hunted me down if anything had happened to you! Fishlegs, I thought you were smarter than this! Twins, I would've expected no less!-"

"Score!" Said Tuffnut, fist-bumping Ruffnut.

"And Hiccup! You could've drowned! You can't swim! Overall…!" Shouted Stoick, as all the children flinched, bracing themselves for what was to come. "Thank Thor, you did what you did, when you did it! That gripe day showed me that boredom really can give you an early entry to Valhalla! You kids can take as much time as you need off of chores to put your dragons back to the way they were."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dad!" Hiccup shouted, as they all ran out of the great hall.

"You're welcome-!" Stoick began, as the large doors slammed shut, "-son…" He mumbled, before sighing and slouching in his chair.

The boat was being prepared for the voyage out, Stoick aboard, shouting commands, before his son ran up to him, "Dad! We found out that you just need to soak the dragons in cold water! Isn't that right, bud?" He said, stroking the Night Fury beside him on the head. Toothless gave a small gurgle, from back of his throat, in happiness, smiling. Suddenly Hiccup noticed the boat in front o him, "Hey, dad, what's the boat for?"

"Oh this?" Stoick said, "We're going to the Buttholes' tribe, to form the alliance, do you want to come?"

Hiccup stared at his father as if he were mad, "Dad, who's going to take care of the village and why aren't you going by dragon? It would take at least half as long!"

"Well" Stoick began, "Spitelout's been put in charge and them buttholes don't know we're this friendly with dragons and I'd like to keep it that way. So son, would you like to come?"

"Uhh, sure, but who would take care of Toothless?" Hiccup asked, eyeing his father.

Stoick scratched his beard, "I'm sure that the Dragon Riders would be more than happy to!"

Hiccup stared at Stoick. Was he pleading Hiccup to come? "Okay, but who's gonna take care of the Dragon Riders?" He said, raising an eyebrow, testing his father's patience.

"Urgh..." Stoick groaned, "I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

"CAW-CAW!" Squawked Tuffnut, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"CAW-CAW!"Squawked Ruffnut, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Guys! Just because we're out at sea does NOT mean you two are seagulls!" Astrid shouted, her hands on her hips, before turning to face Fishlegs, who was attempting to hide a large walking, gronkcle-shaped, cloth-covered object. "And Fishlegs! Don't think I can't see you sneaking Meatlug out onto deck! Get her back below deck. Now!"

"Oh but Astrid she can stay in the dark! It isn't good for her complexion! Isn't that right girl?" Fishlegs cooed, hugging Meatlug's head.

Astrid sighed, and, rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and turned around to see Snotlout, soaking wet, screaming at two gleeful twins holding empty buckets.

"Urgh!" She groaned, frustrated and exhausted. She walked over to a barrel, presumably holding rum, and sat on it, next to a snickering Hiccup. "Oh, shut up!" She sighed, punching Hiccup in the arm. As expected Hiccup fell off the barrel. Complaining, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Seriously? What kind of man are you?" Astrid sighed, wistfully.

"The only one that will ever be able to have my pride and ego severely bruised and still love you anyway." He replied, frowning slightly, before he re-seating himself and laughed with his girlfriend.

Astrid stared out to sea as the sun began to set, painting the sky with streams of oranges, pinks and gold. Smiling softly, Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup, caught in the mood, rested his head on hers. Astrid closed her eyes in bliss, "Hiccup?"

"Mmm?" He replied.

"I love you..." She said, before opening her eyes and raising her head to catch Hiccup in a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle and loving.

Meanwhile, further on deck a Gronckle was mounted on a snot-nosed Snotlout, with three blond Vikings laughing hysterically. Until Tuffnut stepped backwards and flipped off the boat. "Aahahaha! Your so stupid!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No I'm not! 'Cause technically I'm not a man-over board!" Said the muffled voice of Tuffnut, as he desperately clinged to the edge of the boat.

"Oh right..." Agreed Ruffnut. Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

* * *

A loud horn sounded, awaking the six young adults, until a large jolt of the ship shook them out of the cabin and onto the hard wooden floor of the cabin.

"Urgh..." Astrid groaned, pushing herself up, before placing a hand to her head, feeling the spot of an upcoming bruise.

Hiccup sat up, looking around, "Is everyone alright?" Murmurs of 'Uh-huh's, 'Yeah's and a 'Yeb' were heard. Hiccup stood up, "Okay, well, I'm going to go see what happened," He said, climbing the stairs. Opening the door, that led onto deck, he stuck his head out, "Dad? What happened?!" he shouted.

Stoick turned around, "Oh Hiccup! We've arrived on the Butt- uh Murderous Tribe's land. We need to go see the chief, I want to introduce you to him, prove that my son is better than his son…" He said, muttering the last part.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stoick avoided eye contact, "Uhh… Nothing…?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Well, anyway, it's great that we've parked the boat! The dragons really need a stretch, especially Toothless. I think he gets gassy when he's couped up for too long… I'll just go get them."

"What? No! Hiccup? The Buh...uh… Murderers don't know about the dragons and us Hooligans, if they see the dragons in the sky, they're going to shoot them down. If they see them on land, they are going to kill and skin them. We _can't_ let them know about Toothless and Stormfly and well, any of the dragons really…" Stoick said, scratching the back of his head in apology.

"Seriously?!" Hiccup shouted, "They are dragons Dad, and they have been couped up in that boat for almost two days, they will set fire to the ship unless they have their flying time!"

Stoick sighed, "Well alright, but keep 'em well hidden! And I think that Astrid should take Toothless out. You need to come with me and greet the chief!"

"Let me guess," Said Hiccup, exasperatedly, "You want to show me off to the chief, to prove I'm better than his son?" He asked, already imagining the reply he would get.

"Psh! What? No…!" Stoick said, putting an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and leading him off the boat.

* * *

"Einar the Axewielder, I am…" Stoick swallowed, seeming to struggle to find the right words, or rather, positive words at all.

"We are honoured to be in the presence of yourself and your tribe counsellors." Hiccup cut in, knowing that if his father had proceeded to speak one more word, the whole agreement of the alliance would be called off.

"And who, might you be, son?" Einar asked softly, his voice carrying a sharp edge to it, as he sat authoritatively on his high chair .

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. I am son of chief Stoick the Vast." Hiccup replied, his voice unwavering as he unspokenly challenged Einar.

"Very well. We have children of your age, down amusing themselves in the valley. Go, make yourself acquainted. Now." His short sentences and soft voice, practically demanded silence and attention. Hiccup, unable to break the hold Einar's gaze had on his eyes, nodded and exited. "Now, Stoick the _Vast_. I believe we have business to discuss…"

* * *

"Hey! Hiccup!", Hiccup turned to see a very tired Astrid, panting as she climbed up the steep hill to meet with her boyfriend. "The dragons! After we flew, we landed next to the river to talk and then the dragons had a mishap and... Well they've shrunk again!" She said despairingly.

"Just soak them in cold water, like we did back at Berk" Hiccup replied as they began to climb down the steep hill. "No big deal"

"Yeah, but then I got an idea. What if we left the dragons like that until we got back to Berk? That way, they won't need to fly as much, eat as much, but sleep a lot more. It would make it easier for us!"Astrid suggested, waiting for a reaction from Hiccup.

"Huh, I guess so-ooaaaAAAAASTRID!" Hiccup began as he tripped and tumbled down the cliff, before being halted by a tree. "Ouch..." He muttered, rubbing his sore head. Straightening up, he froze. Below the hill was an enormous valley filled with purple, red, yellow and green plants all merged in together. "Astrid? Come look at this! Astri-!" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid right behind him.

"You called?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yes, I did. Look, there. Uh yeah..." He said lamely.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Well done Hiccup, you found the valley. The lake where the others are, is over there." She pointed to the left, where a large glistening pond was visible.

"Okay, but we're going to have to go down into the valley, to get there. How about it, m'lady?" Hiccup said, bowing and holding out a hand, for Astrid to take.

Astrid attempted to keep back her smile as she took the offered hand, "Of course, m'lord." The both began climbing down the second stage of the hill, toward the immense field of flowers, hand in hand.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, a group of teenagers were practicing their sword fighting. "What the heck? Kids here do this just for fun? Wow, the girls are just as muscly as the guys!" Astrid giggled. Hiccup shushed her as they edged around the large group in the direction of the lake.

Once they were out of the Murderous teenagers' earshot, they both burst out laughing. "Wow, do I feel sorry for your dad!" Astrid said, as their laughs died down.

Hiccup frowned, confused by what Astrid had said, "Why? What do you mean?" he asked, as they came to a halt.

Astrid stared at Hiccup, surprised that he genuinely had no idea what she had meant. "He's making an alliance, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Hiccup said, prompting her to continue.

"My dad told me that most alliances through tribes are mostly agreed, by chiefs, through-"

"'Ey guys! 'Urry ub! Duh Dwins are drivibg be bad!" Came a loud voice from the lake.

"That sounded like Snoutlout's germ-infested voice, we'd better go!" Astrid said, rolling her eyes as she began jogging toward the lake.

Hiccup stretched out his hand, "Wait, Astrid! Wait! You didn't finish-" But Astrid was already too far to hear him, "-What you were saying... Urgh... seriously?" Hiccup muttered, heading in the same direction as the young girl, to meet with his five friends.

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup. Hiccup! Come on, wake up already!"

Hiccup was jerked awake by Astrid's voice.

"Come on! It's sunset, we need to get back to the ship before your dad panics!" She said, pulling him up by his arm, "You know that was the fifth time I tried to wake you up. You sleep like an old granny Yak!" Astrid complained.

"Sorry for falling asleep!" Hiccup said, yawning.

Astrid began pulling him along, "The other Dragon Riders have already gone, and don't worry I have Toothless and Stormfly in my pouch."

"Astrid, slow down, Dad wont panic, and if he leaves without us, we can soak Toothless and Storm fly in cold water and fly them home. No one will see us if it's dark, we'll be fine!" Hiccup assured.

"No!"Astrid shouted, "I will not have Stormfly shot down and hunted by these Murderers. I'm pretty sure that they will live up to their tribe name!" Astrid released his hand and ran further ahead.

Hiccup sighed and began to run faster toward his father's boat.

On the boat Stoick seemed unusually silent as they set off, Hiccup and Astrid barely arriving in time.

"Dad...why...were we...there for...so long?" Hiccup asked, between breaths.

Stoick shifted his weight, nervously, "I, was uhm… Making arrangements...With Einar that is." Clearing his throat, Stoick avoided eye contact with his son.

"Dad! Tell me you didn't start a riot _again_!" Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes.

Stoick, not seeming to hear him, turned his head, "Son, Come into my cabin, Astrid is welcome too."

The couple followed the chief below deck into his room, confused by what he was about to tell them.

"Sit, both of you." The two of them accepted the request and sat on the bed, "Hiccup, the only way to secure a good strong alliance is through marriage." Stoick began.

"What?" Hiccup whispered, "No. Wait. Dad, what do you mean? Are you getting married?"

"No, son. You are."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Next time on 'I think I'm Gonna Marry You'**

"Astrid! Wait!"

...

"Who _are_ you?"

...

" _Heather?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on 'I think I'm Gonna Marry You'**

Astrid stared out to sea as the sun began to set, painting the sky with streams of oranges, pinks and gold. Smiling softly, Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup, caught in the mood, rested his head on hers. Astrid closed her eyes in bliss, "Hiccup?"

"Mmm?" He replied.

"I love you..." She said, before opening her eyes and raising her head to catch Hiccup in a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle and loving.

"Einar the Axewielder, I am…" Stoick swallowed, seeming to struggle to find the right words, or rather, positive words at all.

"We are honoured to be in the presence of yourself and your tribe counsellors." Hiccup cut in, knowing that if his father had proceeded to speak one more word, the whole agreement of the alliance would be called off.

"And who, might you be, son?" Einar asked softly, his voice carrying a sharp edge to it.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. I am son of chief Stoick the Vast." Hiccup replied, his voice unwavering as he unspokenly challenged Einar.

"Hiccup, the only way to secure a good strong alliance is through marriage." Stoick began.

"What?" Hiccup whispered, "No. Wait. Dad, what do you mean? Are you getting married?"

"No, son. You are."

"...What?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Astrid's eyes filled with angry, desperate tears as she turned, storming out of the room. Hiccup ran after her, "Astrid, I had no idea, I swear!"

Astrid ignored Hiccup and ran straight to the edge of the boat tossing a miniature Stormfly out into sea.

"Astrid! Wait! What are you doing?!" Hiccup shouted grabbing her arm.

She turned to face his, tear-tracks staining her cheeks, "Trying to leave this Thor-dammed boat!" She yelled, as Stormfly rose out of the water behind the boat. Astrid used her dragon-call to bring Stormfly to her side. "Come on girl, let's go home." She muttered as she mounted Stormfly and they took off.

Hiccup sighed, "She took Toothless on purpose because she didn't want me to follow her, didn't she…?"he said, talking to no one in particular. Turning around, he retreated back into his cabin to think about what was going to happen to his life now…

* * *

"Dad, explain to me again, why we actually need allies? We have dragons for Gods' sake!" Hiccup complained for the 10th time that day.

"Hiccup! Leave now! Your being irritating! I have some serious business to attend to!" Stoick shouted, before snuggling into his hammock and snoring softly.

"Urgh!" Hiccup yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Fine, I'm borrowing Skullcrusher."

Stoick's eyes flew open, "No! Uhh...I, uhh… have no idea what you're talking about…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on dad! _Every_ one knows that you brought him along."

"Awe, Hiccup, don't take him, I- uhm.. _he_ gets so lonely!" Stoick tried, attempting reason with his son, but by then, Hiccup had already left.

* * *

Flying in the direction of Berk, Hiccup scanned the horizon for a Deadly Nadder and her even more so deadly rider. "Come on Astrid…" Hiccup muttered to himself, "Don't be too far…" Suddenly spotting the dragon he was looking for, Hiccup lent forward, "Okay Skullcrusher, let's see how fast you can fly… Go!" Skullcrusher shot off, flying at high speed and was soon closely tailing Stormfly. Astrid had not noticed the other dragon-rider behind her until he decided to do the stupidest thing, someone in his situation could think of. "Astrid! Stop!" Not only did that alert her of his presence but also caused him to loose his balance. Hiccup already was unable to balance well, due to his left prosthetic foot and the saddle on his father's dragon being unstable to hold his metal limb. He slipped off of Skullcrusher and plummeted toward the water, "Astrid! Hel-!" he had shot into the sea and the space around him was somewhat dark and murky, he could see nothing and could only think of one thing, Astrid. He felt something snake around his waist before all of his oxygen escaped his lips, and he passed out.

* * *

Something was stuck in Hiccup's throat. He coughed, attempting to spit it up, but he was just… so… tired… Was he still unconscious, or was there pressure on his chest? And someone was supplying him with air through his mouth. And suddenly Hiccup could feel the pain in his chest and his head, he turned to his side and retched his lungs clear of salty seawater. Slowly he sat up, trying to clear his head of oxygen deprivation.

"Oh my Gods!" a weight brought him back down on to the grass. "I thought… I thought I'd lost you!" Said a girl's voice between gasps and tears.

"Astrid? ...I'm so sorry about the marriage engagement, I swear that I'm going to stop-" Hiccup was silenced by Astrid's finger on his lips.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just stormed off, I was angry at Stoick, Eegar, or whatever his name is, the girl you're engaged to, who probably just found out when you did, and had nothing to do with this. ...But most of all I was so, _so_ mad at you. But just then, when I thought I was going to loose you I- I just-" Astrid swallowed, choking back her tears, "I realised, I can't live without you and fighting with you would just hurt you and me and I...don't want that… Loosing your love with a marriage is better than loosing you with a tragedy. If this is what will help our clan, then I can't… I support chief Stoick's decision." Astrid could no longer hold back her tears as she buried her face in Hiccup's wet chest. Hiccup look down at her, shocked that she had come to peace with the thought of his marriage. "...Now that you're engaged I guess that I should get off you, huh?" Astrid said, giving a humourless chuckle.

"No, don't" replied Hiccup, "stay here, just for a minute…" he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He frowned, noticing that she too was drenched to the bone. "Astrid, where are Toothless and Stormfly? Oh and Skullcrusher! Dad's gonna kill me if I've lost him…"

"What? Oh, they flew back to the stables, well except Toothless, he just wouldn't leave! He's eating some grass right now, I think." Astrid said, grinning at Hiccup's confused frown. "Oh yeah, I didn't say, did I? We're back on Berk, I flew us back here after you almost drowned. But Stormfly had a bit of trouble, she isn't used to carrying two pe-" Astrid's eyes widened. She had been cut off from what she was saying by a kiss from Hiccup. Her eyes fluttered shut and she brought her hands up and intertwined her fingers in Hiccup's hair. She pulled away, staring into his eyes, "Mmm… I love you so much… You know? I lied. When I said I support your dad's decision? Yeah, I lied. This marriage is breaking my heart." Astrid's voice cracked and she swallowed in a failed effort to keep a brave face, "But this has to be the last time we kiss. I love you, but I also love my family and our clan, if we need protection, you need to go through this marriage, and I'm not going to stop you. So you don't stop yourself... Okay?"

Hiccup looked at her earnestly, his eyes almost asking her to him that she was kidding. When she said nothing, he lent forward and kissed her forehead. "Okay"

* * *

Hiccup sat next to Stoick at dining time at the table and stared at him, until Stoick became uncomfortable enough to set down his wooden spoon and push his bowl of stew from him. "Alright Hiccup, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"Dad, do you even know the name of my bride-to-be?" Hiccup asked, wondering if his father had caught that little detail.

Stoick stared at Hiccup, "Uhh, well. Of course… It's 'E-somthing… I think?"

"You didn't even get her name?! Dad! Seriously?" Hiccup slapped his forehead.

Stoick turned to his son, "Didn't you hang out with the kids there? Apparently Einar's daughter is the best looker on the island! And with the best brains too!"

Hiccup snorted, "It isn't hard to be smarter than those bludering giants and being the best looker in Einar's opinion probably means: She's the strongest and will most definitely crack my skull when she rolls over in bed!"

Stoick chuckled, nervously, "Well, I'm sure you'll grow to like her… pretty sure…" he said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"And grow away from Astrid? No. No way am I going to let this wedding go on!" Hiccup said, storming off to his room.

"Uhh, son?! They're-" Stoick shouted, before realising that Hiccup had left. "...coming for the wedding in two days…"

* * *

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, her head resting on his shoulder, "Do you know when the wedding is? Maybe then I can prepare a tent and some food a couple of miles away…"

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head, "No, don't. When it happens, I need you there to remind me that I'll only ever love you, no matter what the tribes say. Plus, it won't be on for a few weeks." He murmured, reassuringly, as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his neck. Her hair was coarse but smelt sweet and Hiccup hoped that even though all this change was about to happen to their lives, that _they_ wouldn't change. Their feelings, their happiness, and above all, that Astrid wouldn't change.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asking, her voice telling Hiccup that she was frowning and upset.

Hiccup pulled away from her, "What is it?"

Astrid pointed and Hiccup turned, following her finger and turning to look over the horizon off of the cliff they sat on. "I think what you meant to say was a few hours…"

* * *

"DAD!" At this, Stoick cringed, realising that Hiccup had probably seen the Murderers' ships.

"Yes? Son?" Stoick added, wishfully hoping that Hiccup would be reminded that they were family.

However Hiccup's reddened face told Stoick that the fact that they were family wasn't going to change anything. "The Muderous Tribe. They are at our shores. Why?" Hiccup's voice was demanding, authoritative and unwavering.

"Heh…" Stoick muttered nervously, scratching the back of his head, feeling very small next to his angry son. "Well...The marriage _is_ schedualed for tomorrow so I thought it a courtesy to let them stay here...the...night…" As Stoick mumbled the last few words, his son's anger seemed to swell, larger than the great man himself. But Hiccup merely gave a frustrated cry, throwing his hands into the air, before marching past his father and up into his room.

Stoick let out a long breath, "Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day…"

* * *

"What is this?! Dragons?! ...The blubbering Fatso left out a very crucial detail…" Muttered Einar as he saw what he first thought had been a dragon attack but now could see was harmonious living between both humans and dragon.

"Haha! Uncle, looks like you've been showed up like the fool you are!" Laughed the young girl that stood beside him. Einar, angered by this, stood to his full height, towering over the young girl. The girl defiantely stared back, daring her superior to speak first, a wild fire in her eyes.

"Friends!" A voice boomed out, breaking the gaze between the two Murderers, "I am Spitelout Deputy Cheif of The Hairy Hooligan Tribe. I am here to show you to your assigned homes and to introduce you to your dragon companions for life!" The boat hit the beach as 'Spitelout' finished his welcoming speech.

Einar turned to give directions to his tribe so that they may exit the boat but was stopped when he heard the eiry voice of the young girl who had stood beside him moments before, "I will stop at nothing to make sure you get everything you deserve, _Uncle_ "

Turning back, Einar put a hand on the young girl's jaw, his dirty fingernails digging into her cheeks. He jerked her face so that her eyes met his, "You ungrateful brat!" He hissed, sparying the girl's face with spittle. "I took you in when you were at your lowest point, serving both men and women. I saved you from that, the least you could do is do as I say" His voice became calmer as he said, "Now chin up child, chin up" And he snaked his arm onto her shoulders leading her off the boat.

* * *

Astrid lay on her bed, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. In the end she could take it no more and swung her legs over the side, placing a hand on Stormfly's head, quietly waking her up and leading her out.

* * *

"AARRRGH!" Astrid screamed throwing a large rock onto the moonlit lake.

"Long day?" A smooth voice asked. Astrid whipped around to see a silhouette of a girl, of her own age, leaning against a tall tree.

Astrid scoffed, "Very." She sat down on the lake edge and hugged her legs.

The girl sat down next to her and crossed her legs, the moonlight illuminating and sharpening her features, "Tell me about it…"

Astrid frowned, there was something about this girl that made her seem all too familiar, but Astrid hadn't wanted to seem like she was staring so she stared out into the lake. "Are you from the Murderous Tribe? ...Did you come for the wedding?" Astrid asked, all a bit too quickly.

The girl sighed. "Yes", she replied softly, "But not by choice…"

Astrid frowned, confused by what the girl had said, "What do you mean not by-" She stopped mid-sentence, stunned by the other girl hooking her bangs behind her ears. "What?" Astrid whispered. "You-!" Astrid started.

"Yes?" The girl replied facing Astrid, head-on.

 _No…_ Thought Astrid. _Her eyes, they're different…_ Astrid faced forwards once more and rested her chin on her knees. "No I...thought you were someone else, I'm sorry."

The girl gave a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes, "I wish I was sometimes..."

"I…" Astrid said, as though she had wanted to say something before thinking better of it.

"So, are you attending the wedding?" She asked, her voice remaining cool and tranquil as she stared at Astrid.

Astrid let her knees drop to a crossed-leg position and stared at her lap, "No, I-..." Astrid swallowed, "I don't think I'd be able to bear it if I wear there…" The girl's eyes bore into the side of Astrids head, as if she _knew_ why Astrid felt so down. As if she knew that the boy Astrid was in love with the boy that was going to be married into the Murderous tribe. "You look differnt from the other girls- I mean the other kids."

The girl gave a deep chuckle that sent chils across Astrid's skin. "Yeah, I know I'm not as buch as the other guys or girls...I was bullied for that as a child alot, but that wasn't because I was an underacheiver. In fact I was the hardest worker on the island, including the cheif and his counsil. But because I'm adopted, I...simply don't have the right genes to develope large and blundering muscles. But at least I have more brain cells than the entire tribe put together. That's probably why uncle-" She stopped mid-sentence as though an invisible hand had slapped itself onto her mouth. She stood and stared out across the stars "I can see the sun...I need to go, it was nice meeting you…?"

"Astrid." Astrid finished for her, "And you?" The girl just replied with a smile before turning and walking away. "Wait! Tell me your name!" Astrid stood and turned and by this time the girl had become a faint sillhouette. "Who are you?!" she shouted as a final attempt to find out the identity of the mysterious girl, but she was followed by silence that rang out. "Who _are_ you?"

* * *

"Dad!"

Stoick was jolted awake by the joyous sound of his son's irritated voice. "Aye! Aye, I'm awake laddie...I'm awake you stupid child…" He muttered rubbing his eyes, but froze as a large object slapped him in the face. "You've done it now Hiccup! I'm gonna-"

"Dad!" Hiccup interupted, "The wedding. Why did you not tell me that it was today?!"

Stoick groaned, "One day you're going to wish you had let me get my beauty sleep!"

* * *

Attempting to sneak back into her cabin, of which she was supposed to have been asleep for the past eight hours, the girl was caught by many female hands that too her away to the bath house.

Inside she was stripped of her clothing and her golden hair pin that displayed her innocence and was dressed in a ple brown dress, the corset cutting off her air supply. Despite the protests the women combed their fingers through her hair letting the curls fall down her back.

Cries of, "She's ready!" and "Oh look! How beautiful!" were heard. The girl herself looked ready to kill herself and the women around her.

* * *

Stading next two the chiefs of the aligning tribes, Hiccup unsheathed part of his ceremonial sword, eyeing the golden engraved patterns on the steel of the sword. He sheathed it and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Today was the day. The day he'd no longer have the one he loved by his side. The day that would start many of a loveless marraige. A loveless marraige to someone he didn't even know.

Hearing prossessions he opened his eyes to see a girl holding a sword, similar to his own, her face and hair covered by a draping cloth. She was lead up by a man who seemed to be a few years older than Hiccup, leaving Hiccup to assume that he was an older brother or a cousin of sorts. She walked up to him and stopped, reaching his side before having the cloth taken off her head by one of her attendents that had helped her prepare for the wedding.

She had midnight black hair ordained with a crown of flowers and peircing eyes. Her jaw was defined and her cheekbones prominant, her slim figure standing out within the rest of her tribe. Hiccup's heart was caught in his throat and he gasped out, his voice strained and pained and he whispered the one word he wished he would never have to say in a situation such as this.

" _Heather?!"_

* * *

 **Next time on 'I think I'm Gonna Marry You'**

"Where are the witnessess?"

"Paid off."

"...Thank you…"

* * *

"Stop...Let-let me go…Get off me!"

"Wake up! ...It's okay, I've got you…"

* * *

"Who are you?!"

"I am-"


End file.
